lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Ken Shibasaki
Ken Shibasaki (柴崎 健 Shibasaki Ken) is a first year student and a character in the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~. He is the focus of Ijiwaru na Deai. Songs Main Focus *Ijiwaru na Deai Secondary Focus/Cameo * Daikirai na Hazu Datta. * Heart no Shuuchou * Kore Seishun Understand Appearance :Ken has neck-length light brown hair, with his bangs always pinned back by pink hairclips. The way he pins them differs in middle school and high school; he has them clipped to the side with a center part in middle school, while in high school he pins his front bangs instead. :He is usually seen wearing a school-issued white shirt with a yellow undershirt underneath. In pictures depicting him in middle school, it's merely a white shirt. Reglardless of year his uniform top is always kept open. :When he was younger, Ken has shorter hair and bangs that parted in the middle. Personality and Actions :Ken's major priority is women, and he doesn't like to hide it. Often seen flirting around with his female classmates, Ken enjoys talking about them and frequently goes on dates with different girls. Despite his lax attitude with them, Ken is nicer to girls than he is with guys, and looks out for them from afar rather than actively. :With friends, he's nothing but cheerful and joking, often teasing them to their annoyance. His seemingly carefree attitude does hide a serious side underneath, but he buries it under positive interactions and playful banter. Whatever criticism he gets is also seemingly washed over, but he takes it to heart and stews over it when he's not interacting with friends. :Back when he was a child, he was much more shy and not likely to stand out. He couldn't make any friends as a result, and cried often. His personality change in middle and high school reflects that. Relationships Arisa Takamizawa One of the only girls to not immediately take to him. Arisa finds Ken too "my-pace" and self-centered, constantly making comments about his behavior and ignoring his advances. He tries to get with her for the sake of it when they first met, but it slowly turns into a real desire to be with her as he interacts with her, culminating in him confessing near her shrine. As seen in Heart no Shuuchou, he begins to take an interest in her during middle school, when she defended the unnamed bully victim and was then bullied herself. Ken doesn't interact with Arisa at all here, only watching her from afar and asking Kotaro to keep tabs on her after she starts getting bullied. Kotaro Enomoto In his friends group since middle school. Usually teases Kotaro about his crush on Hina Setoguchi among other things, while Kotaro tries to keep Ken in line. Ken trusts Kotaro enough to interact with Arisa, and he knows that Kotaro is a good kid. Koudai Yamamoto In his friend group since middle school. Koudai ends up talking to Ken about the things he doesn't usually get to say out loud, but only briefly. Their interactions are more teasing than that of Ken and Kotaro's, given that Koudai is more deadpan about Ken's actions. Hina Setoguchi Knows her through Kotaro. Finds her very attractive, but doesn't pursue her. Category:Boys Category:Class 1-1